Talk:343 Guilty Spark (level)
Date Error Why has nobody pointed out in the article the date error that appears in the level. When Chief is watching Jenkins's video clip, it says the clip was taken sometime in May 2552, but as we all know from Halo: The Flood, Halo 1 takes place sometime in September 2552. Crazy Marine *Marty confirmed in an HBO forum post that Jaime Griesemer told him that the Crazy Marine shoots himself when you are not around. Link Maybe the crazy marine can get his own entry? --Vlad3163 03:41, 7 September 2006 (UTC) That just doesn't make sense. If he had shot himself there would have been a body (assuming he wasn't assimilated by the flood) and/or blood. 75.88.184.56 01:02, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::I'm pretty positive you assume he's been assimilated by the Flood.--IIIIIIl 05:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That guy put that two years ago -_-. Anyways, not that he is even gonna read this, but, how does it not make sense?--'Shade' 12:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Crazy Marine different person The marine could of been a reclaimer because of teleportation does not make a messSauronas Churchill 11:29, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Or he was lucky and made his way out of the swamp.Sauronas Churchill 11:29, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Other *One question is those ally dots on your raydar.No one knows what exactly are they.--04:27, 10 September 2006 72.178.136.80 :You have to look closely for those. They are actually armless Flood Combat Forms. You only get brief glimpses of them running around on the ledges above you at the beginning of the level. -ED 18:35, 5 February 2007 (UTC) *um, okay I'm confused in the article it says Jenkins became flood (which I believe), but in an article about him he is said to have survived. Which is right? :*Here is what happened as per his article, Wallace Jenkins: ::He and his entire squad, except Johnson, are turned into Combat Forms. However, in Jenkins' case, his Infection Form is weakened from the centuries of containment, and it cannot control him fully. He watches in terror as he loses control of his mutated body and the form moves his body around and attacks his mind. ::Jenkins' combat form follows a group of Flood to the surface where they attack a group of marines under command of First Lieutenant Melissa McKay. Without complete control over his body, Jenkins, who is desperate to end his own life, attempts to get killed while assaulting the Lieutenant, but instead he is captured by the ODSTs, who take him prisoner. Major Antonio Silva tries to interrogate him and Jenkins reveals an imminent threat to the base from the Flood. He is later taken to the Truth and Reconciliation while the Marines assault the ship. Jenkins, knowing that Silva plans to take the ship home to Earth, overwhelms the Infection form inside him and tries to destroy the ship, because he knows that there are more Flood present aboard it, and they would inevitably escape and destroy Earth. He fails to do so, but Lieutenant McKay, seeing the truth as well, destroys the vessel for him. The destruction then takes his life, mercifully ending his suffering. Apparently, they're called "Yeti Flood" as they're invincible and run away after a couple of seconds-Bllasae 02:22, 28 November 2007 (UTC) *No,no,no they are not invincible, I shot one with a pistol and it went down and when i got to the spot where it was, there was a dead combat form!-Lovemuffin 08:36, 27 November 2007 First time I played 343GS in Halo PC...I'd seen screenshots and videos of the Flood in action - I knew what was coming, and I was still terrified! I'm not kidding; my pulse was racing! Racing! Toward the end of the level, I was actually wondering whether I'd ever get out. -- StAraqiel 19:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like fun! That was my first solo experience of the level in 2003.--IIIIIIl 05:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Actually, they are invincible. The only way to kill them is using devmode. I observed that they are invincible and can't die, but there are flood corpses that can be found where they are at the same time. I got to where they have to spawn. I then used super jump and time freeze to my advantage, to find corpses lying there and the two "yeti flood" in front of them. Conclusion: Bllasae, you are right(not that anyone cares).--'Shade' 12:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) oops Sorry guys, accidentally reverted edit that I that was spam back to what it was. Thanks Manticore. Spartan 107 05:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) 343 guilty spark This is the best halo level ever. Halo and halo 2. They should have made all of the levels like this one. 343 guilty spark this is, in my opinion, the most climactic part of the first halo game. If you are playing halo for the first time, it gets pretty disturbing. you know something is wrong, and then a reanimated corpse leaps out at you. you see covenant troops massacred by the flood, bloodstained walls and dead bodies everywhere. definantly my favorite level in halo: ce :This level is a work of storytelling art.--IIIIIIl 05:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Broken Light Bridge When I go down on the first working elevator and go into the room where you must activate the light bridge, it coughs and splutters and flashes on and off, I cannot for the life of me figure out how to get across. There is no mention of it on the walkthrough which lead me to believe I was going the wrong way, however, I watched a video of it on youtube, and even though the video showed the player taking the same route I am, the bridge is working perfectly in the video, and he goes right across. This is especially annoying because on the other side of the door are about 12 marines and the end of the level! Please, I do not want to feel like a noob for not completing Halo 1, but I can't for the life of me get over this bridge, please help! You Have to jump down to the floor and go through the doors and continue on hope this helps you. Shipmaster117 05:59, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Intact Marine Body? I always thought it was odd when you opened the door to where you first meet the Flood, and a dude's body falls into your arms. Shouldn't he have been infected? Aerandir 23:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Probably mangled like Mobuto. Graphic details in Halo: CE weren't that great. Or it simply added to the tension. Article Links If anyone has the time (I don't, but will do my best), this page needs to be checked, and all repeated links need to be removed. It's horrible, pointless and unneeded. There's a million or so links to Marine, loads more to John-117, Quite a few to Flood and 343 Guilty Spark etc. So yeah, these need to be cut down, it looks messy. This should be done for any page we see. Kil[[User talk:HaloDude|'ler']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'chilla']] 23:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Ya the link to the previous level brings you to the battle not the level Assault on the Control RoomFuzz 02:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) a whole platoon?? I counted all the mariness (dead or alive) and got 34. But is says that in was only fireteam chalie and 2 squad. fire teans have around 4 men and squads up to around 12. 34 marines is almost a platoon (42 man) where there other squads there also?? cinamatic In the cutscena with Jenkins, it appears that BISENTI takes the infection form off of KAPPUS. Because Bisenti is the only one with a high and tight haircut and thats the skin of the marine that takes the infection form off. And I'm pretty sure that it's KAPPUS gettin' attacked because there are only two marines with bonnies on, Kappus and Mendoza. and mendoza is seen later in the cinamatic--Arabsbananas 17:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) So... If Jenkins in that half-flooded guy with pistol, so Mendoza is the dead one? -Disholahk :Did you even read what I said?? That's not even close.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 01:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Boren's In the article it mentions that Johnson survived due to his Boren's Syndrome, but wasn't that a cover-up? Shouldn't it say because he's a SPARTAN? --DKong 19:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Makes no diference being or not being SPARTAN. Masterchief was *this* close to be infected. If it wasn't for Cortana, he would have turned into a Flood Combat Form. Floody 16 own's you 21:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) no shotgun sometimes when i play the level there are no shotguns its just stupid even on easy or normal their is only ammoGamingfreak 22:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gamingfreak 00:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :No offense, but I think you're just stupid. (Heh, had to say that... Sorry) But I've never encountered that before.--Fluffball Gato 00:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :@Gamingfreak - maybe you were playing on Legendary because there are no Shotguns at the start but you can get one by killing a Flood Combat Form using it. :@Fluffball Gato - I do think that is a bit rude even though you said: "No offence". -->'My Page Talk Page ' 15:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay.... Okay, I've just entered the room with the Flood on Normal difficulty. How many waves of Flood are there in this room before I can stop being paranoid? (lol) Lucario of the Gods (talk 20:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Flood Spore Snow? What if I told you that the snow in this level is not snow, but instead Flood Spores? Kardas4210 (talk) 17:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC)